villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jester (Oz)
The Jester is the main antagonist of the 2014 computer-animated film, Legends Of Oz: Dorothy's Return. He is the brother of The Wicked Witch of the West and Wicked Witch of the East. He was voiced by Martin Short, who also played The Appraiser in the same movie and Jack Frost from Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause. Background When the Jester was just a young boy, he often tried to steal his sister's broom for himself. Not only that, but she also did terrible, repugnant, and abominable stuff to him. At some point, she placed a spell on him that prevents him from taking off the same outfit. Whenever he attempted to take it off, another one with different colors would appear each time. Even after her death, the spell remained intact. Personality The Jester is a pompous, conniving, psychopathic, ruthless, sly, evil, greedy, cunning, deceitful, manipulative, and villainous trickster who initially stole the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick from Emerald City. He is very sarcastic, diabolical, and intelligent, so he enjoys playing with his marinette-prisioners. One of his most odious, repugnant, and disagreeable plans is when he dominates everything and all times to have everything he wants and does whatever he wants. Role in the film After stealing the Wicked Witch of the West's broomstick from Emerald City, the Jester was seen at his castle talking to Glinda the Good Witch. He explained that he was cursed by his sister into being unable to take off his uniform. Attaching a magic orb to the broomstick so he could use its magic, the Jester turned Glinda into a puppet and locked her up in a glass case. The Jester had winged-monkeys invading Emerald City and kidnapped Lion, Tin Man, and Scarecrow and placed them in their separate torture chambers. He changed the wooden signs so that Dorothy and Wiser would get arrested for eating the illegal sweets. He also caused an earthquake, which damaged Dainty China Country. Later, he led the gang into a huge waterfall with fake fireflies, which resulted in China Princess being broken. The Jester often abused his right-hand winged-monkey by strangling him and shrinking his wings. He even thanked Dorothy for (unintentionally) killing the Wicked Witch of the West out of pride. During the final battle, the Jester created a purple tornado, which would destroy anything sucked into it, intending to kill Dorothy. Dorothy was able to take his broom and break his spell, after which she saved him from being sucked in, and in return he offered her to rule Oz with him. Dorothy refused and smashed his orb before throwing the broomstick into the tornado. At this, the Jester lost his sanity by jumping in the tornado to get the broomstick back, and both he and the tornado vanished for good. Trivia *During the climax of the movie, while he was wearing face paint, he bears a minor resemblance to The Joker from the 2008 Batman film The Dark Knight. *Presumably, he is the second main villain of the series to be killed by a tornado, first being his sister the Wicked Witch of the East. Category:Power Hungry Category:Oz Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:Book Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Gaolers Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Hegemony Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Vandals Category:Control Freaks Category:Thief Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind